A Knight Amongst Us
by ddr-girl86
Summary: What happens when the only way to assume his new role of power is to go directly to the Resistance? The mission will not only test his ability to infiltrate, but also his allegiance to the dark side. Captain Phasma and General Hux watch from the safety of Starkiller Base. Will this change his perspective somehow? New discoveries are made, even a few that he did not intend to make.
1. Intro

**AN:** **The excitement of the new film is overwhelming so I decided to start a short story focused on Kylo Ren and his possible connection to Rey and Finn. An image surfaced earlier this year of him possibly wearing an X-Wing pilot suit. It was my inspiration for this fic. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Best regards.**

It was far colder than usual, not a single warm-blooded creature could be seen for miles on end. The wind howled an eerie melody as the snow fell intensely, proving to be blinding at times. Silence was a welcome companion when all else appeared so very hostile in the distance. The temperature could drop within mere seconds at dusk, without the correct gear one would perish. Those who dared to venture here were either brought against their will, or had a death sentence to fulfill. In a way, it was calming. A sanctuary unlike any other before it.

Heavy footfall pierced through the winter storm. A cloaked figure, dark as obsidian moved in and out of various shadows cast by nearby trees. With hardly any source of light the explorer would go unnoticed if not for the shifting of fabric. This individual was no stranger to the dangerous terrain, effortlessly carving into the thick snowfall yet leaving little to no trace behind. The force of the blizzard like conditions began to mercilessly pummel all in its path. Soon the top part of the heavy cloak is pushed back revealing a young man with purpose and determination etched into his features.

The dark prince of the First Order, Kylo Ren. Even without the recognizable helmet the garments alone told a story all their own. In times where he would rather not draw attention the mask was left behind. His expression then turned emotionless as he once again donned the black robe, concealing his face. Long strands of hair whipped around before they were quickly tucked aside. Minutes turned into hours and despite having traveled so far, it seemed as if all was for not. The ever present frustration weighed down on him and almost appeared to alter the surrounding atmosphere, a bleak and empty feeling.

A shrill beeping is heard; he reaches down to his belt and lifts up a small disc. After a few flickers and faint murmuring a glowing hologram comes into focus.

"Phasma…" He mouths with slight disdain. The title of 'Captain' is dropped by sheer association. Their interactions at times were more out of obligation than anything else. Despite being in nearly the same rank there was still much to learn of her intentions. He had a mission to carry out, letting anyone get too close was a risk he refused to take.

"Kylo Ren, we have indefinitely discovered at least one confirmed location of a base belonging to the Resistance." Her voice was rigid, void of any enthusiasm.

Another base? They had only managed to uncover one so far but it was revealed to be a worthless and abandoned decoy. With the use of brutal force he yearned to make the Resistance tell him everything and in turn reunite him with a certain relic, an item that has been lost for decades.

"This is tantalizing information,…should I send out a squadron?" The tone is his voice had wavered, hinting at the anticipation. Unprofessional.

"That won't be necessary; I was thinking of…a more intimate approach. You will observe this location yourself." She enjoyed toying with him. He could be so arrogant if left to his own devices. Once in a while these situations would present themselves, leaving her to have the upper hand.

It was moments such as these he wished that he was not unmasked. The annoyance he felt was hidden for only an instant, before it all became transparent. He had yet to work on keeping a firm grasp on his composure.

"This was not cleared by me, why do you assume-" He started before being promptly interrupted.

She raised her hand in a taunting manner.

"I spoke to supreme leader Snoke earlier. He happened to find the idea to be rather clever. However, if you would like I can voice your disapproval." An audible chuckle could be heard in the background. Hux.

This woman knew no boundaries, how dare she openly mock him. He was irked to say the least at this turn of events. Still, he now had no say in the matter. Any sort of complaint would undoubtedly mean banishment, even termination. He hated the vulnerability, the weakness. This was how it had to be, that is until he assumed his new position.

With a nod and a smirk carefully protected behind her signature chrome armor she then disappeared. Her part had been played, now all that was left was the next piece in the puzzle.

Clenching gloved fists he looked upward to his personal command shuttle, arriving at its scheduled time. Tomorrow will prove to be interesting to say the least.

Then again…if he could somehow in fact be accepted into the base as one of them, gain their trust, there would be no telling what discoveries awaited him. Destroy them from the inside.

He quietly stepped into the shuttle, taking his place at the helm. His mind already calculating, already planning.


	2. Setting The Course

Dawn crept in slowly like an old memory, an orange glow mingled with faint crimson tones. Sheets tussled and were hastily raised above cold skin, protesting the intrusion of light. Turning over in his chambers aboard the shuttle his eyes finally focused on a dimly lit pillar to the far corner. Resting on top was a most rare possession never far from reach, an homage to everything that had inspired him in recent years. The ever present fuel to his aspirations. After any instance of failure, it was a reminder that not all was lost. It had taken him much time to gain the respect that he held today. Hard work and infuriating amounts of patience were required during the grueling months of training. All of it for the most part, self-taught.

A few minutes in the fresher and a clean wardrobe was all he needed before setting out, helping him clear his reoccurring strain of discipline. The thoughts he carried were far from settled, the irritation of such a hasty decision still lingering. Seeking a method to the madness was futile.

Ascending down to the main wing was three of his more trusted troopers. With a nod they silently loaded new coordinates to the hard drive of the internal programming system. Sitting down he patiently waited for the map to display and once it did, the coordinates evoked surprise. This was not expected.

Endor.

How could that be…the area had been scoured for years had it not? Albeit he was rewarded with a worthy piece of history for his efforts; a functioning base was not one of them. Through entangled fingers he hid a wide grin. Underground. Built beneath the very foundation of the one before it, protected…until now. Why had that not been inspected all that time ago? There must be a barrier installed of some sort for that was the only way it managed to evade detection. Nevertheless the excitement was palatable.

His ship flew across the stars and towards the system believed to be asleep for so long. Now he would just have to provide the correct credentials. If he were to be granted access he would have to also act the part without flaw. Thankfully, years of reading and researching had educated him about both sides of the battle. Mimicking the demeanor of someone passionate towards the New Republic would be quite effortless. They were simpletons in terms of honor and value. Nothing compared to the passion of Imperial strengths and ideals. He followed an order often painted as dangerous and bloodthirsty. If only they would step back for a moment, then all would see that what he believed in was justified.

Walking within their nest would surely make his stomach churn. How he was to convince them while avoiding an outburst would surely wreak havoc on his ability to remain calm and collected. It was something absent from his teachings, after all civility among enemies was meaningless.

Blending in was his first priority; luckily he had the perfect disguise for such an occasion.

Like an animal hiding within thick grass he would stalk his targets from a distance before moving in.

He would enjoy this as much as he possibly could.

Phasma stood as still as a regal statue, an intimidating sight to behold. Stormtroopers hurried along inside Starkiller Base, participating in routine weapon checks; all the while aware of her watchful gaze. Not a word had been exchanged since yesterday between her and Kylo Ren. She had wondered if her cruelty was too much for the naive warrior. Admittedly he must learn to build confidence somehow and what better than by her own doing. In a way toying with him simply helped her further understand exactly how he worked, what made him tick. It was apparent to all who followed under the masked vigilante, that he was utterly devoted to the teachings of deceased Sith Lord Darth Vader. He was in awe over Imperial rule of the past, carrying compassion towards rebuilding everything. Countless times she had overheard the men speaking of how he had a right to rule the First Order, how it was his to claim. Not knowing the details to anyone else it often sounded like repetitive banter. How exactly that man was linked to a being as powerful as Vader remained a secret to most.

She actually knew the story in question before she even met him, but only in small parts. Opportunities were abound where it would have been easy to announce her opinions, yet it was not her place. She would allow him to carry on and tell others what he wished, in due time all would be exposed.

Footsteps rapped against the steel floor.

"You did the right thing."

Turning around to face the visitor she was greeted by General Hux. A man just barely thirty years of age but wise regardless of the fact. He enjoyed the thrill of battle just as much as personal gossip. The humiliation of others can be entertaining but for some it is a competitive sport. For that reason she always chose her words carefully while in his presence. He was welcome during most of their duties but even then habitually became quite cumbersome to deal with.

"I did what I felt was necessary. He is still young and it is good for him to find secure grounding." She walked towards the hallway which led to her station, seeking refuge from unneeded conversation.

"Last I checked Captain, you were at his command...not the other way around." He smugly folded his arms, watching for a crack in her shell.

He did have a point. To be fair, Snoke did instruct her to have the base searched. She merely suggested it be Kylo Ren. Her suggestion was taken into consideration and promptly granted, that was all. While delivering the message the satisfaction of witnessing him buckle under pressure was merely a small game.

"I dislike having to reiterate my reasoning's General. You know as well as I do that he needs structure. I may be his subordinate but I am not a puppet." Her tone was like ice.

"He is a delusional kid who tends to throw fits. It's alright, you can stop pretending that its strictly business." Breathing with a slight air of impudence he tapped his finger twice across his temple.

She was already down the hall, without another word she had left him to his musings. He would do anything to get a rise out of her. It was his way of communicating. Hux had many faces, more than likely to make up for his own shortcomings.

If she did not receive an update from Endor by the end of the day she would check in with her adviser. The gaseous planet had been thought to be dormant the last 30 years, save for the recent evidence of hidden scum. Somehow though, she knew he would perform his task with little resistance. The play on words kept her focused on the potential milestone they could make. It would certainly be a moment worth celebrating.


End file.
